


four

by sweet_potatoq



Series: forest child [4]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Hehehe, LMAO, M/M, descendant of greek god pan? king, dryad! ram, idk - Freeform, lol, next day, notice the question mark? hehehehe, what does that mean?, wolves! phu and tang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: after king spends the night at ram's camp, what happens next?
Relationships: Ram/King
Series: forest child [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	four

**Author's Note:**

> and i fukin oop so my followers and maybe some of you voted 2 when i asked so here is 2 hehehehe suffer

King woke up, feeling light and happy. He stared up at the sun shining through the leaves of the big tree he was sleeping beside. Turning around, he saw Ram laying down next to him; Not too close, but not too far either. As he pillowed his head with his arm, he gazed at the man’s sleeping face. Ram’s nose and jaw was angular, his skin pale and smooth, and eyebrows bushy and thick. If he thought about it, the strange guy was handsome and totally his type.  _ No, King, don’t _ , he scolded himself.

To distract himself, King sat up and stretched his arms. His groans probably woke Ram up, since the man sat up as well. “Good morning,” King croaked out, his voice unused from sleeping. The other man looked at him, still drowsy, but gave him a short nod. Ram stood up and walked towards a bucket and scooped up some water with a bowl. Accepting the drink, King threw it back and sighed at the cool liquid. He tried to get up, he hissed and looked down. He forgot that his leg was injured. Ram walked closer to him and checked his wound. “How am I supposed to get back home with this?” He asked.

Ram didn’t say anything, but just glanced over to the two wolves from yesterday. Though no words came out of the man’s pink lips, King found himself shaking his head and clutching at the other’s arm. “No, no way am I riding one of them."

"It'll be fine, they won't hurt you-" 

"You don't know that! What if they just run off with me and eat me alive? Will you take responsibility for that?" King said, bewildered that Ram had even considered it. "Didn't you listen to me last night? I'm scared of them!“ 

"I did listen," Ram said in a calm voice, looking in King's eyes so seriously, "And you also said that as long as I was there, you would feel safe." 

King flustered, cheeks burning bright with his mouth dropping open. "Why can't you just carry me yourself? You look strong enough! You can definitely carry my weight!" He tried to reason out, practically begging on his knees.

"You expect me to carry you from here to the edge of the forest?" Ram asked him with his eyebrow raised high.  _ Damn those attractive eyebrows _ , King thought. "It's probably eight kilometres away and we'd have to stop in the middle to rest. It's faster to have you ride one of them since they can run and have great stamina."

"But how about you?! If they're going to run, how will you catch up? Will you ride one of them as well? Can you ride with me?" King desperately asked while being lifted up by Ram onto his feet. He was being tugged towards the wolves so he tried to resist, but he wasn't as fit as Ram was. 

"..." Ram didn't say anything, abruptly stopping from pulling King. King looked at the other, watching him stare at the wolves so intensely and saw that one of them, the big brown one, was pawing at the ground and bowing its head.  _ I will gladly help the both of you reach the end _ , he heard a voice pass by and felt a bit spooked by it. 

Ram turned his gaze towards King, the startling brown of his irises making a blush rise up King's neck once more. "I'll ride with you, don't worry." 

King, still feeling tense but a bit reassured, didn't fight once Ram dragged him towards the wolves. He was still shaking once they were closer to them, but trusted Ram to not have him be eaten by them. The other man took his hand and raised it up. The white wolf walked closer towards them and bumped his head on King's hand, relaxing under his touch.

King watched in wonder as he carded through the wolf's fur. He was still scared, of course, but maybe not of these two. "Okay, fine, I'll ride but you have to be with me." He relented. 

Ram nodded and beckoned the brown wolf over. "This is Phu," He said, and then he pointed to the one King was petting, "And that's Tang. I promise they'll behave." 

Ram helped King mount on Phu's back and sat right behind him. King felt the other's arms go around him and saw his hands grip firmly on the brown fur. He blushed as he looked back at Ram, giving him a little nod at the slight tilt of his head. 

Soon, they took off right back into the maze of trees, jumping over fallen logs and little hills. King never felt so exhilarated before, feeling the cool wind hit his face and the surroundings blurred into greens and browns. Ram's arms tightened around King, keeping him in place as Phu ran alongside Tang, who was keeping up. King gripped the other's wrists, needing that little support both physically and mentally. 

After being metres away from Ram's camp, the wolves came to a stop for a rest. Phu walked to the nearest shading and laid down. Ram got off of Phu, helping King sit on the ground. After getting off, the two wolves ran away once more. King tilted his head in confusion but shrugged it off.  _ "Are you okay?" The man asked. _

_ “Mn, thanks for helping me…”  _ King trailed off, feeling a sense of deja vu. He looked up at Ram, who had a confused expression. King shook his head to get rid of the funny feeling and smiled brightly at Ram. “I mean, thanks for being there.”

“Mn.” Ram nodded his head and left for a while. He came back with bowls of the leftover soup from last night.  _ Aren’t those the same ones from the camp?  _ King thought, furrowing his brows. Before he could say anything, Ram gave him one of the bowls to drink from. He narrowed his eyes at the other man, suspicious. “King, can I ask you questions?”

“Sure, but why-” “Has anything weird happened to you? Have you heard voices, seen strange things, or have done things?” Ram asked seriously, waiting for King to answer. King pouted, feeling a bit offended that he was cut off, and thought about the other man’s questions. 

“It depends on what kind of  _ weird  _ you’re talking about,” King said jokingly, “But I don’t think so.” Ram sighed, seeming frustrated about something. He frowned and reached to pat the other’s linen clad thigh.  _ “Why are you asking me so many questions?” _

_ “I’m worried about you! You were suddenly called in Olympus for no apparent reason?” Ram said angrily, stomping in front of him. “I don’t believe that, so just tell me, is something wrong?” Ram was looking at him with desperate eyes.  _ I can’t tell him _ , he thought,  _ he’ll hate us all _.  _

_ So he smiled at the dryad, “Nothing’s wrong Ram, it was just Zeus having a general meeting-” _

_ “That’s total shit and you know it, Pan! He doesn’t care about you minor gods, you don’t bring anything to the table except scraps and- and-” Ram stopped, looking at him with wide eyes as if he just realized how hurtful his words are. He scoffed and walked away, hearing the dryad’s apologies ring out behind him. _

“You can’t know…” King furrowed his brows.  _ What is this feeling?  _ He thought, pulling away his hand from Ram and placing it against his chest. It was aching as if something ripped his heart out. He was shaken by hands, so he looked up and saw Ram’s worried face.

“What do you mean I can’t know, what-” King ripped his shoulder from Ram’s touch. He looked at the other’s face, the exact same face that he made in that vision. He was confused and hurting, so he decided not to say anything until he figured out this shit on his own. “Pan you can’t keep doing this-”

“Who’s Pan? Ram, I just met you and you ask weird-ass questions to me, of course, I don’t want to tell you,” King said defiantly, raising his chin and turning away. "I want to go home now."

Ram stayed silent, and soon Phu and Tang came back from who knows where. King let Ram help him onto Phu, but he didn't let him ride with him. He was still scared, but he still trusted Ram to tame the wolves. Also, Phu and Tang weren't as bad as he thought, but he would never admit it out loud. Not yet.

\--------------------------------------------------

Once they reached the waterfall, the wolves came to stop again though Phu didn't let King down. He looked at Ram in confusion, yet he didn't want to say anything. The other man did get off of Tang, however, and looked at him with a frown.  _ He's always frowning when he looks at me _ , he thought bitterly. 

"I can't go any further than this," Ram said, breaking the silence between them. King looked at him with shock, his grip on Phu's brown fur tightening a bit and making the wolf whine. "It's okay, I promise you. They will never hurt you."

"Why can't you go further?" King asked with a quiet voice. He looked at Ram with a blank face, still feeling weird from earlier. Ram just shook his head and stayed mute. He stared at the man with wide eyes, not knowing if he could trust him. It seemed that he shouldn't from what he saw or imagined. But maybe once he figured it out... "Fine, but if I get eaten, it's your fault and that'll be on your conscience forever."

Ram snorted and King smiled. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> some clues have been hidden BADLY if i say so myself, so if you dont get it maybe in part 5 you will OOP
> 
> please scream at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or here in the comments lmAOOAOAO


End file.
